REVISED: Not The Hero Percy's POV
by Keagen
Summary: Completely redone and different. "In the battle with Kronos, Percy gets hurt saving Annabeth's life" If you want to know more about this story, read Not the Hero Annabeth's POV. Vague Spoilers, nothing serious.
1. Beginning

**OKAY FINE**

**So this is a completely redone version of Not The Hero Percy's POV. Thanks to a review, there will be one or two more chapter of this. Afterwards, I am ****_so_**** done with this story. So. Yeah. Enjoy. Let me know if this did make you cry or not. I'm not too sure. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Percy Jackson and Annabeth is not mine. **

**PLEASE NOTE:**

**A.) This is completely different comparing the other two I have written. Hope you don't mind. I kept certain dialogues, though. **

**B.) No, Annabeth is not British. (relating this to a previous review I have) Using 'Bloody' and 'Bloody Hell' is a common phrase in my family. It's more of a habit of mines. Not so much now but back when I wrote this for the first time.**

I ran my hand across my face, ridding the dirt and dust from my sweaty face. Or, at least attempted to. My hands weren't all that better. I was exhausted. I, along with my friends and almost all of Camp Half-Blood, have been fighting all morning. Not only was it physically exhausting, but emotionally too. We were fighting friends; demigods who Luke – no, Kronos – managed to convince to his side. Don't ask me how, though. I have no idea. Honestly, his side doesn't seem very appealing.

Where was I? Right, fighting.

I ducked as someone attempted to cut my head off. I know technically I couldn't get hurt thanks to my Achilles Heel, but come on. Not only is it instinct, but I'm really not in the mood to test if my head can fall off. I stood back up and kicked the person down, causing them to stumbled down the slope I was on. I glanced over where Annabeth was fighting Ethan, however I couldn't continue to watch her (as much as I wanted to) because I was getting attacked by another demigod. This one was a bit better than the other one that I had fought. He had this confident aura around him that I instantly didn't like. Either he was overconfident in his abilities, or he had something up his sleeve. Judging how well he fought, I would say it was the later one.

It shouldn't have been surprising when he suddenly ran away from me, but it was. I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't sure if I should feel proud that I scared him away, or offended that he didn't want to fight with me. I was about to give chase, when something caught my eye. There was smoke coming from a crack in the broken cement. I hesitantly walked to it, trying to find out what it was. I kneel down trying to find the source. When I did, I said enough curses that would have earn my death if my mother ever heard me. Which, of course, is why I won't say that at home with her around.

It was a Greek fire bomb.

As I have in the past, I once again thanked my quick mind. I couldn't pick it up and chuck it somewhere because it was wedged in the crack too tightly. Believe me, I have the cuts to prove it. I looked around to see if there was any one around that would be in the blast. And, of course, Annabeth was. Always the females.

Taking action, I sprinted off to her, calling her name. Would I make it in time? She looked up at me, not comprehending why I was waving my arms like a maniac. I crashed into her on purpose, hoping that would knock her down either into a safe pit, or to roll us away from the main blast. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to completely clear the blast so we got some of the heat. Literally. I could feel the heat wave blast against my back, propelling us even further. We crashed landed into the pit hard, avoiding most of the bomb along with debris it sent flying everywhere.

Annabeth groaned and shifted next to me, but I didn't bother to move, still recovering from that adrenalin-based action. "Seaweed Brain, what was that?" she asked me, sounding slightly irritated. Fine, then. Next time I won't save your sorry butt.

"A bomb."

She stared at me for a while before letting out a short laugh. The type of laugh someone does when they're tired and they're in disbelief. Of what, I'm not sure what was disbelieving and at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care. I sat up, already feeling bruises developing from the land. This is where I quote the saying, _'Gotta work on my landing.'_

She looked back at me still smiling. However, it quickly faded leaving me confused. What was she gaping at? "What?"

"Percy, you're hurt . . ."

Yeah, that helped my confusion. How was I hurt? I looked down to see what she was gaping at. My stomached flip-flopped at the sight. My shirt had blood on it. With a numb sort of shock, I pressed my hand to the center of the blood stain that had appeared. I could feel my blood seeping through my fingers. With my adrenalin quickly fading, I was hit with a mixture of pain and exhaustion topped off with a light headed feeling. A groan escaped me as I lost my strength to hold myself up. Annabeth quickly moved to me to help ease me back down. Of course, that wasn't much better – there was rocks making themselves known in my back, not helping the new burn on my back.

"The debris," Annabeth whispered. She was obviously doing her wise-thinking processes.

"What?" I asked, or more of croaked. Seriously. I don't even known when was the last time I has water.

"That bomb. It was blowing debris all over the place when it went off! One must have gotten you in your Achilles stop. But that would be, like, a one in a thousandth chance!" Annabeth gushed out, panic starting to show in her grey, stormy eyes.

"Well, I've always been special, right?" I joked, hoping to ease that panic. I didn't like that look on her. She should be smiling. I've always loved it when she smiled. It always made her grey eyes look . . . well, less stormy. Jeez, how unromantic was that?

"Percy, stay awake. I'm going to get some help."

I jerked my eyes open, unaware that they were even closing. When I saw she was about to leave, this odd panic gripped me. For some reason, I didn't want to be alone. I grabbed her wrist, ignoring how weak I suddenly was. "Don't go," I whispered, unable to talk much louder. There was a odd feeling in the back of my throat and I didn't want to make it worse.

Annabeth looked at me with her 'I'm-thinking-of-what-to-do-face that she often has when she doesn't in fact know what to do. Finally she kneels back down to me and started talking. "Perce, do you think you can stand? Maybe I could help you get back to the HQ."

Once I nodded, she reached down grabbed my shoulder, helping me up. I could feel the muscles around the wound complain. The fact that I was bleeding in the front just proves that it had gone straight through. When she finally got me standing, we started our trek back. Most of the time, I kept my spare hand on the wound in my stomach, wanting to slow the bleeding. Futile, I know, since it was just coming out in my back, too. The farther we walked, the more I needed to put my weight on her tiny figure. I felt bad, but honestly, if it weren't for her, I'd have fallen a long time ago.

When the HQ was just in sight, I felt all my strength just leave me. I was exhausted; I wanted to curl in my bed – heck, any bed – and just sleep. I was in pain no matter what position I was in, and I was losing blood quickly. Annabeth sat next to me, saying my name and shaking me. Probably to keep me awake, or something.

Her words were just a blur to me, however. I couldn't comprehend them through the haze that had wrapped itself around my brain. Of course, I found it slightly ironic. Typically, I was able to keep walking until I got to the HQ doorsteps. But hey, this is me: Percy Jackson. I'm supposed to have ironically bad luck. Or, at least it felt that way.

Annabeth ran her hands through my hair, still trying to get me to open my eyes. I tried but they felt at if they were taped shut. I was able to open them barely, seeing her hovering over me. Unfortunately, everything was unfocussed, so I couldn't see her face. A pity. She was beautiful, she needs to be seen. I blinked a few times to see if that would help. It did a little, but not much. I watch as she fret over me. "Annabeth, it's alright," I said, wanted her to stop worrying. Something told me that this wasn't something I could recover from.

"No, it's bloody not!" she shouted at me, pressing her hand harder on my wound, causing my to flinch. I didn't even realize she was trying to stop the blood. That's how out of it I was. She continued to fret over me. I raised my hand to her face, stroking her hair lovingly. I've always loved that blond hair, especially on her. She look up at me, tears running down her cheeks. "Never realized how pretty you are," I muttered softly. She chuckled and held onto my rapidly weakening hand. "Stop that, Perce."

I ignored her. "Annabeth, you need to lead, now. You're good at it. You always were better at leading." She shook her head, looking at me in horror. I was too exhausted to feel ashamed, though. What I was saying was true. She was better. And I was counting on her to lead our friends.

"Percy, stop that. You're going to be fine. Remember? You're the hero, like it says in the prophecy. We need you! You're our leader; you can't give up," I could hear her saying, ending in a choked sounding sob. It wasn't until she added the last part that I wanted to hug her and tell her it would be alright. "I need you . . ."

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. My eyes refused to focus and I could feel myself fading. But I was afraid. I didn't wanted to die. I've been there before. It wasn't pleasant. I also wanted to do more things with my life before I did die. But, apparently, I can't now.

I opened my eyes one last time, just so I could make sure she is still there by my side. She was. Annabeth was always the loyal friend I had. I wouldn't have made it through so many trials without her. She was brilliant. And I loved her.

"Don't I get a parting kiss? I thought it was becoming tradition," I whispered, trying to make a joke. I know, lame. Whatever, I'm dying. Give a dying man a break.

I heard her laugh before I felt her kiss me. So I kissed back, enjoying every little moment. She had soft lips, not what I would expect. But then, this is Annabeth, so maybe I should have. I pulled back, no longer able to continue our kiss. So instead, I decided to tell her how I felt. Sadly, I couldn't give out that long speech like I've always wanted. But hey, I'm a demigod. We don't get that nice long life styles.

"Love you, Annabeth."

I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure I hear her respond to me when I lost conscious.

_Love you too, Seaweed Brain._


	2. Bus Stop

**Hi. Hello. How're you?**

It was dark and cold. Not the type of cold where you had left your AC on too long, or you stepped into the cold section of a store. It was cold as in you walked outside during a snowstorm with improper clothing and was currently freezing your butt off. It was also super dark, no light source at all. I could see myself just fine, though. I tried moving around or looking around but nothing happened; everything was the same. Was I dead or something? What happene- . . . oh. Right. I was dead. Well. This is kinda on the sucky side. If I have to sit here for all eternity or what-not, then this bites.

I looked up when my surroundings changed. I was at a bus stop. It was night and it looked cold, although I couldn't feel anything. I had no idea where I was. Was it like those movies? Where there's a never ending bus, or train, that went on for forever, without stopping? I continued looking before I saw something - or, rather someone - that made my blood ran cold. "Annabeth?" I whispered with horror. She couldn't have died! She was alive! If she killed herself, I'm going to re-kill her myself. She turned around, looking at him with almost the same amount of horror I had. "Percy?" she breathed quietly.

We stared at each other. For some reason, she looked really disturbed. More so than I would've expected, and it bothered me. I would have happily keep staring at her, too, except the surroundings were fading back into the blackness. I didn't want to go back to that nothingness. "Annabeth!" I called, inwardly cringing at the fear in my tone. I watched her as she shot up but then fell back. That was the last I saw of her before everything faded. I sighed, depression fighting to come to the surface. Sitting down, I rest my head on my knees. Well, time to be bored.


	3. FIN

**Whooo~ Last chap. This story is officially, officially done. I really advise reading the Annabeth's POV that I've written. Everything might make some better sense? Anyways, thanks for reading!**

I couldn't find Annabeth _anywhere. _It was like she vanished. Her siblings hadn't seen her and neither had Grover. I was looking everywhere through the whole camp. Occasionally, I would get an odd look from someone, but I ignored it. Eventually it'd stop, right? Finally, one of the Athena child told me that they had seen her walking into the forest and has been there all day. What on earth is she doing in there? Shrugging to myself, I started walking there, looking for her.

"As an audio, of course. That will take too long to write everything."

I looked up, recognizing that voice. Who was she talking to? I continue walking around, getting closer to her voice. Eventually, I did found her. She was sitting by herself in a grove, talking to this little recorder. I stood there and listened to her talk.

"Well, at least to hid from most; the nymphs are staring at me and giggling. Pesky nymphs. I might as well-"

"Annabeth? What are you doing?" I called out. I watched as she tensed up and turned around. When she saw me, her smile got huge. I couldn't help but notice the huge blush on her face, though. I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer. "Nothing, Seaweed Brain."

I raised both of my eyebrows suspiciously. I highly doubt that. Was she recording herself? What for? "Really? It didn't look like nothing."

She shoved her recorder into her pocket before standing up and walking to me. "Absolutely nothing," she happily saw before pecking me on the cheek. I hugged her tightly to me before kissing her back on the lips, feeling Annabeth's arms wrap around my neck. "Alrighty, then," I murmured, resting my forehead against hers. I looked into her eyes, admiring the bright greyness of them. They were beautiful. She smiled brightly at me, saying, "Love you, Perce."

"What brought this up?" I asked curiously.

"Just thinking how lucky I am"

If she was lucky, what did that make me? Super lucky? I shook my head, disagreeing with her. "Yes, but I am way more luck then you are. I just got my butt save from the underworld from my girlfriend who still loves a guy back from the dead."

She laughed, the type of laughter that I just loved, with her eye twinkling. She hugged me tightly before backing up. "Okay then, half dead guy. Let's get some lunch," she said, chuckling.

Half dead or not, my life was pretty good right now.


End file.
